


Fixed Coats

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Fixed Coats

“I’m sick of having to keep buying new coats or paying to have them fixed,” Emu complained when he noticed a big rip in his doctor coat.

“You don’t fix them yourself?” Hiiro raised an eyebrow.

“No?” Emu looked confused. “Do you?”

“It’s not like it’s hard, intern.”

“I don’t know how to sew.”

“It’s just like giving someone stitches. Or are you incompetent with that as well?”

Emu stared at the surgeon. “I can give stitches.”

“Then you know how to sew.”

“You really go home and spend time fixing all your clothes after the fights?”

“I might make a lot of money, but that doesn’t mean I go replacing my clothes all the time. You just need to know how to get out stains and keep some thread to sew up holes.”

“Show me then,” Emu asked.

Hiiro rolled his eyes but grabbed his bag and dug through until he found a small sewing kit. He held is hand out and Emu tossed him the jacket. Hiiro carefully measured the thread before slicing through it. He slid the thread through the needle, “It’s simple really.” He took a few seconds to show Emu the basics before quickly finishing the rest. He cut off the small bit of extra thread before throwing the coat back, “You just need to treat it for stains,” he noticed a few large dirt marks.

“Thanks,” Emu smiled while admiring Hiiro’s work.

A few days later Emu was sitting in CR, struggling to get the thread into a needle, attempting to fix the newest tears.

“I don’t know how you ever plan to save anyone’s life,” Hiiro berated as he watched.

“I can save people fine,” Emu argued, “This isn’t someone’s life, it’s clothes.”

“It’s the life of the clothes,” Hiiro spoke wisely.

Emu rolled his eyes, “If you don’t like the way I’m doing it, then you can do it.” He left the coat on the table as he headed off to check on his patients.

When Emu returned, all of the rips were fixed.

He always crumpled up his ripped clothes in his bag after changing, heading to check on his other patients or get himself bandaged up after their fights against the bugsters.

Hiiro gave him one more chance to attempt repairs himself, before deeming Emu too inept for the task. Every time since then, Emu would find his clothes repaired, clean, and folded in his bag, knowing that they were a mess when he threw them in. He never brought it up, but was thankful for the other doctor who somehow managed to find the time to silently help him between saving his patient’s lives.


End file.
